Strange Love
by MoonChildDream
Summary: This is the translation of a fanfiction I wrote in Italian. Set 3 years after Meteor. Rating may change.


Hi folks! This is the translation of a fanfiction I wrote. It's set 3 years after Meteor.  
Please, leave me reviews, but keep in mind English is not my language, my English is poor and weak, and actually it was a pain in the ass to translate, so if there are any mistakes, improperties, weird expressions, and so on, don't be too hard -.-''

FFVII © Square-Enix

CHAPTER 1

An old "friend"

It was past 2 in the morning and the last drunk customers had already gone. The girl at the bar rinsed the last glasses and started putting chairs on the tables.

It had been a very hard day especially due to the beginning of holiday period, with the large attendance of customers. The girl gave the floor a last sweep, despairing of going back home and throwing herself on to the bed.

She had sat down to rest at the bar, resting her forehead on hands. But suddenly the door opened.

"We're close," Tifa said lazily without turning round, "you can't read?"

"Won't you make an exception for a charming guy?" she heard a voice behind her.

'How annoying,' Tifa thought before realizing the voice, other than annoying, was very familiar. And she turned round to look at him.

Mischievous grin and red hair, he stood leaning against the door jamb.

"You?!" Tifa gaped astonished. She didn't expect to find people she knew over there in Costa del Sol, let alone Reno of the Turks.

Reno's turn to gape for some moments. "Tifa Lockheart! Look who we have here…" and he smiled widely, trying to hide his amazement.

"Well, you want to drink?" Tifa asked dryly, "but what are you doing over here?" and she filled a glass looking at him suspiciously.

"I'm on holiday. And what happened to your bar in sector 7?"

"I went away," she said abruptly looking away.

He was going to ask questions, when she said "it's not something I need to discuss with you, Reno."

He shrugged, after all it wasn't his business.

"What about your work?" she changed topic. "Are you still working for Shinra I guess?"

"Yes but now we are not into kidnapping and murders," he answered with a grin.

"I hope so."

"Yeah, since that meteor accident, Rufus has changed a lot. We are still rebuilding Midgar though, you know, it ain't easy but we're doing our best."

"It's cool, and what about your fellow Turks?"

"Elena is married to Rufus, now, you know," and he smirked again, "yeah, you know, she always liked those… in high places."

"Really?" she asked "I thought she liked Tseng"

"Well, with Tseng it's a lost battle, you know. He still loves the Ancient."

"Aerith, it's her name," and Tifa looked annoyed again.

Reno glanced at her, then finished drinking and leaned against the bar. "What happened with your blond ass?" he asked with his trademark smirk.

Tifa shot him a warning look. "He's not an ass, remember he killed Sephiroth. He saved the Planet, and if it wasn't for him you wouldn't be here to begin with. Or do you think, because you're Turk, you could survive the Planet?"

"Well, and why isn't he here with you then?" he asked looking annoyed.

She sighed again and looked away. "He's in Midgar," she said after a long moment.

He wasn't going to know anything else from her. Tifa looked very unhappy and he felt sad for her. It was very obvious the reason of this and he was wondering why the idiot was so special, let alone the fact he didn't pay attention to her at all. That kind of dumbass, always after a ghost and totally ignoring this beautiful woman.

"Yes," she said suddenly, "I left him. He's still into her and there's nothing I can do." She repressed a sigh, asking herself why she was opening her heart to a Turk.

He lift an eyebrow. "Oh, finally realized that? how long did it take ya." He smirked. "I knew it too, and it's not like I'm around him all the time." He added in a sarcastic tone.

Tifa narrowed her eyes. "Shut up. It's not like you've ever loved someone to begin with. When you're in love, common sense takes a vocation, you know?"

"So, for that did you come here?" he asked lighting a cig.

"Reno, I've already a headache, would you mind avoiding smoking inside, won't you?"

"Well, I will do it for you, beauty, only if you let me drive you home." He had his trademark smirk plastered on his face again.

"No need to drive. I live at just 3 blocks from here."

"Well, then let me come with you?…"

Tifa looked confused but finally shrugged, "Why not?"

She locked the door and smiled to him for the first time. "Thank you," she said, "it was good to talk to you after all."

'Oh, it was good for me too,' he thought and what he felt that moment was unforgettable.

Tifa, totally ignoring what she had done to him, told him about her move to Costa, about her friends and lot of other stuff, but he wasn't like listening any more, totally lost into her, while they were walking under the stars.

"Reno?… Reno!" He started. "We're home," she said opening the door. "Wanna enter?"

"Well, maybe I should go, you will have to sleep."

"Well, tomorrow you can come again, if you want, is that ok? The bar opens at 6 pm."

"… I think I'm coming," he said then before leaving.

"So, see you tomorrow, Reno," she said.

She stayed on the door looking at him, while he was going toward the center of the town. When he disappeared from sight, she closed the door with a sigh and threw herself on to the bed. But it wasn't going to be easy to sleep. She kept turning over in bed till dawn, when she fell asleep.

But she wasn't the only one in Costa del Sol not to sleep a wink that night. Reno, excited as hell, as soon as he reached the inn, he didn't deign to glance at the bed, instead he sat at the window until daylight spread out, smoking and thinking of her.


End file.
